1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower curtains and liners and, more particularly, to shower curtains and liners with curtain fasteners, or closure elements, for retaining the curtains in place.
2. Description of Related Art
Shower curtains are often used in combination with a waterproof liner wherein the curtain is maintained outside of the shower or bath tub and the liner is disposed inside to act as a barrier for shower water. In some instances, the curtain itself is waterproof and is used as a liner or, optionally, as a curtain or liner. The present invention is applicable to both curtains and liners and the word curtain is used hereinafter for purposes of simplicity to denote both curtains and liners.
Shower curtains normally hang from a bar or rod which is disposed adjacent to the shower enclosure or bathtub and below the ceiling. In use, a shower curtain is sometimes caused to billow out over the edge of the shower stall or bathtub or to have the lower edge thereof slip outside the shower stall or bathtub, so that water spills or drips onto the floor (by, e.g., the rush of shower water, air turbulence, or the unintended movement of the user). Other problems with conventional shower curtains include clinging of the curtain to the body of the user upon such billowing, and the curling of the curtain at the side edges thereof so that this edge sticks to a further portion of the curtain, and spills or drips occur.
A number of different approaches and techniques have been used in attempting to maintain a shower curtain in place. These techniques and approaches include, inter alia, the use of weights, magnets and suction cups. Such techniques are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,393 (Wolfe); U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,964 (Unsworth); U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,551 (Harrison et al); U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,326 (Tarlow et al); U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,396 (Bendock); U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,735 (Canaday); U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,502 (Ruos); U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,194 (Zogby), and in the prior art cited in these patents. Because, as set forth below, the present invention involves the use of suction cups, the Canaday patent, among others, is of particular interest. This patent discloses a shower curtain fastener comprising an elongate short flexible strip formed with a series of four integral suction cups arranged in a row on one surface thereof and ridges and depressions on the opposite surface. The ridges and depressions define an expanded surface area to which an adhesive layer is applied. A cover sheet with a release coating is applied to the adhesive layer. In use, the latter layer is pulled off and the adhesive layer is pressed adjacent to the margin or edge of the shower curtain. The suction cups are pressed against the sidewall of the shower enclosure in order to temporarily hold the shower curtain against the sidewall. The Unsworth, Bendock, Harrison, et al, Rous, and Zogby patents all disclose shower curtains using suction cups in various forms.
A further common problem with shower curtains is a susceptibility to the germs, mold and mildew created in the damp shower environment. Many of the shower closures and fasteners of the prior art are preferred sites for such germs, mold and mildew.
A further disadvantage of many prior art fasteners is that they are obtrusive, ungainly and/or unsightly in appearance and thus, are unattractive to potential purchasers of the associated shower curtain.